The Begining of the rest of my life
by leap324
Summary: Gabriella and Troy from their wedding day to the birth of their child.
1. The wedding

**AN: This is only my second FanFic so please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.**

**The Begining of the Rest of My Life**

Gabriella sat in a room off the side of the main church, thinking. Thinking about the last few months and how hectic they had been. Planning a wedding was not easy and she new that now. The dresses, the guests, the location, everything had to be perfect. It was. She was getting married to the man of her dreams and couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

They also had the perfect wedding party. Taylor was her maid of honor and Sharpay, Kelsi and Heather, Ryan's girlfriend of two years, were her other brides maids. Theywore sky blue side strap, floor length dresses with white lilies as flowers. The best man was Chad with Zeke, Jason and Ryan as groom's men. They wore traditional black suits. It was just how she pictured.

They were to be married in the local church where Troy had been baptised. It was important to him so she had agreed without hesitation. It was more than big enough for the small amount of guests they had invited. It was a typical church with a huge hall acrossthe street where the reseption was to be held.

She looked at the clock, 5:50; ten minutes until the presession began. In less than an hour she would be Gabriella Maria Bolton! She stood up from the chair in which she was sitting and walked over to the mirror that stood by the door. She thought she looked pretty good. She wore a plain, full length strapless dress that went out a bit just before her hips. Her veil fell to her shoulders and her long, brown hair was down and in curls. She wore a small dimond tiara on the veil that her mother had worn at her wedding and white sandels under her dress as it was May, the ideal month for a wedding in her opinion.

Gabriella again glanced at the clock, 5:57. Jack would be here any second to walk her down the isle. She wished her own father were here to walk her down the isle but as he had passed when she was two, that was impossible. She gave herself one last look over and went to pick up herflowers, white lilies and red and white roses. Just as she turned around, Jack knocked on the door.

"Come in!", Gabriella yelled through the closed door.

"Are you ready?", Jack asked coming into the room.

"Yes." she said, taking a deep breath before grabing onto his arm amd walking out the door.

They walked out to where the rest of the bridal party was waiting. After reciving many compliments on her apearence, The prossesion began. They walked down the ilse in couples before the bridal march began.

Gabriella was very nervous as she rounded the corner but all the nervousness disapeared as she locked eyes with Troy and a huge smile apeared on her face. Troy was as handsome as she had pictured and as Jack gave her away, Troy whispered, "You look beautiful" in her ear, only loud enough for her to hear. And as she gazed into his eyes as the minister began to speak, she knew he was definately the one for her and how she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

**AN: This will probably be a one shot but if I get enough reviews and ideas, I may continue.**


	2. The reception

**AN:Okay, I decided to continue this Fic for maybe one or two more chapters but I need ideas if you want more chapters.**

**Chapter 2**

"I now promounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Troy lent over and gave me a light sweet kiss; perfect for our first kiss as man and wife. As we broke apart, our guests clapped and we started back down the ilse. The cround filed out of the church behind us and we all headed over to the reception hall across the street. Right before we entered the building Troy swept me off my feet and carried me through the door, causing me to laugh. He carried me over to the head table and sat me down in the seat, him laughing as well.

The guests came into the door and came over to us, saying congradulations. We talked to them as they all sat down at diferent tables, the wedding party and our parents at the head table with us. Then, the waiters came out with the food, lobster and vegetables. After the meal was done, we cut the cake.

The cake was wonderful, three layers seperated by pillars, each layer one of our favorites. The bottom was chocolate, the middle was white and the top was fruit cake because thier parents said it was traditional. It was decorated with edibal gold beads and had white icing all over with gold designs on the sides. It had a custom made bride and groom statue on top. It almost looked too good to eat.

Troy and I walked over to the cake and stood in front of it as the photographer took our picture. Then Troy reached down on the table and grabed the knife.

"Ready?" He asked me. I nodded in response. I put my hand over his and we cut the bottom of the cake as pictures were shot all around us. I smiled at him and he grined back at me as our eyes locked. After being together for so long you'd think I'd be used to it but my heart would still melt when he smiled at me and we gazed into eachother's eyes.

After the cake was cut and everyone had a piece, it was time for our first dance, or so I thought. As we walked out onto the dance floor hand in hand, Troy leading the way, he bent over, giving me a peck on the cheek and whispering something in my ear. I giggled and nodded as he turned to face the crowd of family and friends.

"As you all know," he began," now would be the time for our first dance. However, I have an idea. First, Gabriella and I would like to sing something for you. But don't worry, you will get to see us dance as was originaly planed."

He turned back to me and grabed my hand and led me up to the stage where the Dj was waiting with two mics.

"Did you have this planned all along?" I whispered to him as he handed me my mic.

"Yeah, I thought it would be cool if we sang first. Are you mad?"

"No, just curious. By the way, what song is it?"

"You'll know it."

Just then a song came out of the speakers and I nearly droped on the stage. It was "What I've Been Looking For". I could not belive thet he remembered this song, it was the one we sang together at East High. The surprise musy have shown on my face, because Troy had a sly grin on his face as he started singing to the soft tune.

I sang with him and as we ended in harmony, the room rang with applause. I grined at Troy, his boyish one coming back. He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Surprised?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes! How did you remember the song?" I whispered back.

"I remember every song we've sung together." He stated simply, asthough it was no big deal. I gave him a light kiss on the cheek as he took my hand and led me back to the floor.

As we took our positions on the floor, I asked him if there were any more surprises. He shook his head as our song started. It was the song we had both insisted on having, "The Start of Something New". Although it was a quick pace, we throughoutly injoyed the dance. At the end Troy kissed me on the lips and we went back to the tables.

The father-daughter dance was something I was afraid of, considering I don't have one. Troy on the other hand insisted I dance with his father as he has sort of become like my dad over the few years we've dated. Jack came over and led me to the floor. The song started up and we danced for about a minute before Jack got a tap on his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Troy asked his father. Jack gave me a hug and passed me to Troy. As I changed pateners, more couples joined us on the floor and gently swayed to the music aswell.

"Having fun?" Troy asked me. I nodded and leaned against him.

"It was worth all the planning just to be here with you." I told him as a faster song began to play.

"Let's dance!" He told me picking me up and spinning me around, and causing me to laugh. He put me back down and we danced to the fast music.

After a while I was getting a bit worn out from all the dancing. I had danced with Chad, Zeke, Troy, Jason, Jack, the girls, Ryan, Troy, my cousins, Troy's cousins, and now I was back with Troy again.

"Let's get something to drink", I said to him. He nodded and we walked to the bar. Troy got some beer for him and a martini for me and we sat down for a break.

"Still enjoying yourself?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Yes" I told him forcefuly,"but my feet are a bit sore." I confessed.

"Do you want me to carry you around, my lady" he said, bowing a bit in his seat.

"How wonderful of you to ask, kind sir." I said keeping with the renesance talk. "I would love for you to carry me." I finished laughing.

Troy stood up and bowed, laughing as well, and swept me off my feet and into his arms. My laughter rang out through the hall and everyone turned to Troy and I. They just stared for a moment before laughing as well. He carried me to the stage and stood in front of the mic.

"My bride and I would love to sing you a song, now that we have your attention." I stared at troy, wondering what he was doing. Everyone began to cheer.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" He put me down as the other mic was placed in front of me. I looked at him with bewilderment on my face. Troy just gave me a knowing look and turned back to the mic.

"Now, we will sing a song from one of Gabi's favorite movies" He said nothing more than that. I still had no I idea what song we were singing because I love so many movies; what if I didn't know the words? It was only as the music began to play and I looked into Troy's eyes that I finaly relaxed.

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Hold your breath - it gets better_

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_A whole new world_

_Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment red-letter_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me._

As we finished, the hall burst into volumous applause. Troy and I broke the eye contact we had been holding since the begining and turned to face the audience. We smiled and I was about to decend the steps when Troy took my hand and held me back. I looked at him with a curious expression, but alowed him to guide me back to center stage.

As I glanced around, I noticed someone come in the door, a heavy machine in his arms. As he came closer, I noticed what he had and smiled. Troy had thought of everything to make this perfect. I glaced at him to find him staring at me.

'Good idea' I mouthed to him. He smiled back and began to talk into the mic.

"Now we have a surprise for you. We will now be doing karoke for the next three hours." The guests were in shock. "We will be randonly selecting couplesor individuals to sing. A prize goes to the best performance."

For the next few hours, everyone sang and in the end, Sharpay and my cousin won. The prize was a gift certificate to a shop of thier choice. At 11:30, Troy and I left the party to catch our plane. We said good-bye and got into the limo, heading towards the airport and our honeymoon.


	3. The house

**Note: Sorry for the long wait but I was on vacation. **

**Chapter 3**

Troy and I came back from our honeymoon yesterday. It was great! We were in the Atlantis Resort in the Bahamas and had a great time! We swam with dolphins, went on a boat ride, lounged on the beach and... it was wonderful.

We're moving into our new house today and I'm so excited. It's in Alberqureque so we're still close to our parents and friends. But it's big, huge. I should mention Troy's and my professions. Troy is a NBA basketball player and I'm the Science teacher at East High. Troy and I also do a few musicals professionaly on Troy's off season and we also do some at the local theater. I love my job and Troy mostly has home games so, I'm not alone most of the year.

Troy and I have been out of university for six years now. We had previously decided to wait until we had good careers before we got married and started a family. Well, we're doing both! That's right. I took a test on vacation and I'm pregnant! We're going to the docter's tomorrow to make sure. I hope I am.

Troy and I have been talking about starting our family right after our wedding and it seemed right because our relationship and jods are in great shape and it seemed right. I have always wanted to be a mother and this is my chance.

"Let's move out!" Troy said jumping into the kitchen of our apartment, where I was standing holding the last box of dishes. I laughed as he came up to me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Pregnant wives should not be carrying boxes." He told me taking the box from my hands. "Which is why I got the rest of the guys and my dad to help us move today. All you have to do is sit back and tell everyone where to put the new furniture and apliances."

"Sounds good but I hope you invited the girls too, I need thier help. And we should probably tell everyone about the baby too."

"I did invite everyone and I had the exact same idea. Let's put this box of dishes in the back of the car and go to the house, everyone should be there by now." He said looking at the clock that read 12:30.

"I'm going to miss this apartement and all our furniture and stuff. I know it seems odd but we've lived here for six years now."

"I know, me too." Troy came up and put his arms around me as he said this. We took one last look around the apartement and steped out into the hallway and into the elevator.

"The owner told us to leave the keys at the front desk." I told Troy. We dropped off our keys and headed out to the parking lot. Troy put the box of dishes into the trunk of our mercedes convertable and sat into the driver's seet next to me.

"I think we're going to need a new car. This one only has two seets. We should get an SUV." I told Troy.

"I agree. When you start to get a bit bigger, we'll go looking for a new car."

"Good idea." I said as we pulled out of the parking lot.

The new house was about 15 minutes away from our apartement building, in a new developement. On the way there, we listened to the radio while we talked and joked. As we drove up the long driveway, we saw all of our family and friends waiting to be let into the house.

" Hello!" Troy and I greeted as we got out of the car. Once greetings were extanged between everyone, we entered the house.

Troy had wanted everything in this house for our new family. There was an inground pool in the back of the house, a play set as well as a basketball court for him and his 'son' who will 'follow in his footsteps' as he puts it. The gardens were beautiful, with as many types of flowers you could imagine, and designed by a landscaper. As for the house, the kitchen was huge with a breakfast counter, cherry cabinets, and top of the line appliances, the dinning room had enough room to seet 25 people, the family room had a big screen tv and entertainement system and the living room had beautiful couches and end tables. The rec-room had a bar and sound system that was great for entertaining as well as alot of space for dancing. We also have a huge library. I was happy with a small one but Troy wanted the best for me. It's two stories tall. (Think a slightly smaller version of the one in Beauty and the Beast) There is also an office for me to use to grade my papers, a laudry room, four bathrooms, and ten bedrooms. The master suite had an en-suite bathroom with jacuzzi and a walk-in closet. It was specialy designed for Troy and I, with the reds, browns, and greens I had wanted in our new house, with some blues like he wanted, by a designer. The house is three stories tall.

Troy had it made as a surprise for the wedding and I love it. It was not nessesary, as I told him repeatedly after he showed me, but he said he only wanted the best for his new family. I accepted that and I couldn't be happier that Troy is so interested in his new family.

Troy and I led everyone into the house as the moving truck came up the drive way. Our friends looked around a bit in couples (Chad and Taylor, Jason and Kelsi, Sharpay and Zeke, and Ryan and Heather) while Troy, our parents and I went out to greet the trucks coming up the drive way. We signed for the furniture and appliances, and everyone came out of the house as we began unloading the trucks with the movers.

They loved the house, being just a bit smaller than thier own. Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Heather were my fellow co-workers at East High teaching Drama, Math, Music and English respectively. The guys played on Troy's basketball team but Zeke was only a substitute because he owed his own bakery downtown. Everyone is getting married this year married this year. It may seem odd but it felt like a fun idea. First, it was Chad and Taylor in Febuary then, Zeke and Sharpay followed in April. Troy and I were married this month and, Kelsi and Jason will be married in September, just before school starts. And, last but not least, Ryan and Heather will be married at the end of November.

As everyone began unloading the trucks, Taylor, being who she is, noticed that I wasn't doing anything. She looked suspisious as she came into the house and I told her where to put the box of photos she had. She walked into the family room and placed the box on a table, that had previously been brought in by Troy and Chad, and came back out to the porch where I was standing.

"What's up?" She said turning to face me.

"What are you talking about?" I said trying to play it cool.

"Why aren't you helping? You were all for it before you went on your honeymoo... OMG!_ You're pregnant aren't you!_" She whispered dramaticaly.

"No..." I said avaisively.

"Come on. Seriously. You know you want to tell", she said, proding me.

Troy is going to kill me, we were going to tell everyone together but Taylor wouldn't leave me alone until I confessed anyway. I looked around to make sure no one was listening and then confessed.

"Yes, I am. But," I told her as her eyes lit up,"you can't say anything to anyone yet. Troy and I are planing to tell everyone after the furniture is moved into the house."

"Okay, I won't tell anyone but this is so exciting!" She walked away with a smile on her face as Troy came up to me.

"You told her?" He said, clearly amused that I could not keep the secret from my best friend for a few hours. I stuck my toung out at him.

"Yes, but she won't tell anyone and if anyone else asks, I'll tell them that we'll talk about it later." I told him turning around and walking closer to the door, to give out more directions.

At dinner time, Troy brought out a plate of sandwiches (pregnant women should not be carrying anything if they can help it), while I followed behind, laughing. We had finished brining everything into the house and everyone was sitting at the table in the dinning room.

"Let me at least get the door." I told Troy while he gave me a look. We were still laughing as we came into the room where everyone was sitting.

"What's so funny?" Kelsi asked.

"Now?" I asked Troy as he set the platter on the table.

"Now."

"We're pregnant." We said at the same time, grins on our faces. Everyone was shocked until Sharpay just came up and gave us both a huge hug. I could barely breath. Everyone then ofered thier congradulations as well and Taylor did so again. Then Mom and Mrs. Bolton went on about how they were going to be grandparents.

"Wait, when did you find out?" Asked Troy's mother.

"Well I took the test the... fifth day of vacation. So we've known for about... a week and a half. Now seemed like the right time to tell everyone because, we wanted to do it when we could tell everyone together." I told them, looking at Troy.

"And Kelsi," Troy began, still looking into my eyes,"We are laughing because ever since I found out, I have not let Gabi lift anything, if I can help it, and she seems to find it funny."

"It's also quite annoying", I added. "He won't let me do a thing. Troy also keeps saying things like 'Pregnant wives should not be lifting things.' I wouldn't be surprised if he comes to school with me to carry my books, like we were students or some thing and we were dating. No, don't you even think about it." I told Troy because he seemed to be thinking just that. "I'm not even two weeks along yet."

"Oh no. Troy is acting just like Jack did when I was pregnant. He wouldn't let me lift a finger for three months. I thought I was going to loose my mustles. Then I got mad and told him that if he didn't stop, I was not going to let the kid play basketball and that he was stressing me out and how that affects the baby." Jane (Troy's mother) told me, while Jack blanched at the memory.

"I'd lay off it Troy. Gabriella might be worse, I don't know. But just make sure she's not stressed because that really does affect the baby." Jack advised Troy. Troy paled and looked over at me.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"If you annoyed me enough I would. I appreciate the help but I would like it if you only did things when I asked. I can do things on my own unless the doctor or I tell you otherwise." I said with feigned anger. But Troy seemed to take it seriously and the look on his face is priceless. No one could hold it in and we all burst out with laughter. We talked at bit more and everone went home.

Troy and I walked around our garden and house, looking at everything and then showerd and got ready for bed. I slipped into my pjs and then climbed into bed next to Troy.

"I can't wait for the docter;s appointement tommorrow. I have alot of questions." I said excitedly.

"Me too. We should get some sleep, the appointement is at 9:30 tommorrow morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." And with that I fell asleep, dreaming of the future with Troy and my new baby.

**AN: That is my longest chapter yet! The next chapter will be the appointement and then it will skip ahead a few months. The story will probably end with the birth of the baby because I can't use the internet once I start school except for school work.**


	4. The appointment

**AN: Thanks to the reviewers (I forgot that last time sorry). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.**

**Chapter 4**

I awoke the next morning refreshed and excited. Today was the first docter's appointment, the one where I would get absolute confermation that I was pregnant. I looked at the clock 7:00am. I rolled over to face Troy, who was just begining to stir because of the movement of his arms that were around my waist.

"Time to wake up", I whispered softly in his ear. He opened his eyes fully and smiled.

"Good morning to you too." He replied, giving me a kiss and, looking at the clock as well and the groaning. "You can shower first. Call me when you're done so I can sleep a bit more."

"So I don't get any help this morning?" I said jokingly, getting out of bed.

"Not after last night. I don't want to get in trouble." He said rolling over.

"But I want you to run the tub for me. I guess I'll have to do it all by myself." I said in a fake whining tone. At that Troy shot out of bed so fast you could have confused him with a bullet. He raced across the room and a second later I heard the water running. I laughed knowing Troy would do anything I asked him to. It was so sweet that he worried so much about me and the baby. I walked over to the closet and choose an outfit for the day. I went back to the bathroom to see Troy coming out.

"All ready."

"Thank-you", I replied, giving him a small kiss befor walking into the bathroom for my bath. I came out 30 minutes later, hair dried, dressed and ready for the appointement.

Troy wasn't in the bedroom when I came out so I assumed he was in the kitchen having breakfast. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to the smell of pancakes. One of the things I'd learned dating Troy was that, on top of his many other talents, he could cook as well as I could, very well.

"Smells good", I told him as I sat at one of the stools on the breakfast counter.

"Only the best for my wife and child." He said with that goofy grin on his face, I love so much.

I couldn't help but smile as he came over with a steaming plate of pancakes and placed them in front of me, and then got a plate of his own. We ate in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the others company. When we were finished, Troy put the plates in the dishwasher and turned to me.

"Ready to go?"

"Almost, just let me brush my teeth first." I walked up stairs, Troy behind me, and entered the bathroom off our bedroom. We brushed our teeth, grabed our jackets, and went out the door to the car. We talked and sang to the radio all the way to the docter's office. We parked in the lot and Troy opened my door to let me out. He grabed my hand and led me inside.

"Gabriella Bolton." I said as we came to the reception desk.

"Bolton... Ah, yes. Take a seet and the doctor will be with you in a moment."

We walked to the waiting room and sat down. We waited a few minutes until the nurse called us in. We sat in a room, waiting for the doctor.

"Nervous?" Troy asked me, once the nurse had left.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant but I do have alot of questions."

"So do I. You can ask first though because they're probably the same as mine."

"Okay" I said smilling, as the docter walked in.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Evans and I will be your usual docter through this pregnancy."

"I'm Gabriella Botlon and this is my husband Troy."

"Nice to meet you both." She said shaking our hands. "Now, let's have a look at the baby and then I'll answer any questions you might have."

She had me pull up my shirt and the put the cool gel on my stomach, preping for the ultrasound. She took the wand and ran it over my stomach, pointing out the baby to Troy and I. I smiled and looked at Troy. He was grinning back at me and I knew he was just as excited as I was to see the baby.

"Wait" She said, going back over the same spot again. My face fell.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly. The docter smiled reasuringly.

"It's fine. Come March, you two will be the proud parents of twins."

My eyes became wide as I looked at Troy. He was just as shocked as I was. He recovered first and asked,

"Twins?"

"Yes."

"Well Gabi, that will be one for each of us" He said smiling. I was so happy he wanted this and I leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Can we tell the sex of the babies yet?" I asked her.

"Not yet. When you enter the second trimester, at four months, we should be able to tell. Now, your questions." She said as she put away the machine. We asked basic questions like what I have to eat and when I would have to go off work before getting up to leave.

"Before you go, I have to tell you to come see me once a month, so make the appointment on the way out. Also, do you want copies of the ultrasound to take home?" I nodded and she handed then to us.

"That was informative." I said, still trying to get over the fact that that we were having twins.

"Yeah. So, when do you want to tell everyone about the twins?" Troy asked getting strait to the point as he opened my door. I laughed at his directness as he got in the other side.

"I think we should tell everyone when we find out the sex of the babies." I said.

"Good idea."

We drove home while dicussing what we were going to do for the babies' rooms. By the time we sat down to dinner we had come to the final desition. The babies would have thier own rooms, the two closest to ours. We were going to wait until the fourth month to decorate so the rooms would be apropriate to the baby. We had also discussed names for both boys and girls.

That night, Troy and I went to bed happy, dreaming of our lives to come with our two new family members.

**AN: The next chapter will be the appointment when they find out what they're having. I would also like suggestions of baby names. Please review!**


	5. The dinners

**AN: Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry about the docter's name. It is just coincidence. This chapter takes place four months after the previous one. There will probably be about one our two chapters after this one.**

**Chapter 5**

I sat up in bed with some difficulty. I was now four months pregnant and my stomach was pretty big, if I do say so myself. I had gained quite a few pounds but I was as happy as I had ever been. Troy was at practice for the morning so I had the house to myself.

I got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I looked in the refridgerator and smiled. _Troy..._I thought, while rolling my eyes. He had left me a prepared cheese omlette, my favorite, and toast for my breakfast. When I took the plate out of the fridge, I noticed a note attached.

_I didn't want you to cook today, you should rest. Don't forget the appointment this afternoon. Relax for the day and I'll be home by two. Lunch is there as well so don't worry _'As if I would.'I continued to read. _'about it. Have a great day without me! _

_- Love and miss you already,_

_Troy_

I smiled at his thoughtfulness and went to the table to eat. After I put my dishes in the dishwasher, I went back upstairs to take a shower and prepare for the appointment. I put on a pair of jeans, red shirt and a brown jacket. When I was finished, I looked at the clock. It was 11:30am. I decided to read a book until I was hungry enough to eat my lunch. An hour later, I went to the fridge to find a turkey sandwich. I ate it and then continued with my book. At 1:55, Troy walked in the door.

"Honey I'm home!" He yelled through the house. I laughed at him. Only Troy would do something like that. He must have heard me laughing because he appered in the doorway of the library a few seconds later.

"Hello" He said as he came in the room and sat next to me.

"Hello to you to." I said, marking my place in my book, setting it down and facing him. It was then that I took in his appearence. He was in dark jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. His hair was still wet from his shower and was hanging into his eyes. He looked so cute! He leaned over to give me a light kiss before pulling away and looking at me.

"How was your day so far?" He asked.

"Quiet and a bit lonely without without you. I also found a note in my breakfast this morning. Do you have any idea how that got there?" I said with a fake puzzled expression on my face and in my voice.

"Hmmm... I don't know. Was there a name on this note?" He asked, also faking curiousness.

"Yeah it was... What was the name again? Oh yeah. It was you." I said looking him in the eye.

"Really?" He said faking shock, "I had no idea." I lauged at him and he joined me. For the next hour, we sat in the den and watched tv.

Then, at 3:00pm, we turned off the tv and Troy took my hand, helping me off the couch. We walked to the car, hand in hand, and Troy opened the door for me as I climbed in. He got in the other side and we drove to the docter's office. We walked in, checked in and before we new it, we were sitting in the office, waiting for the docter.

"Are you excited?" I asked Troy from my lying position on the hospital bed.

"Yes. I can't wait to find out what our children are. I only hope one of them likes basketball." I laughed, 'although it would be nice to have another Wildcat star in the family', I thought. A few seconds later, the docter walked in.

"Hello. Are you ready to see your children?" She asked, setting up the machine.

"Yes we are. We can find out the sexes today, right?" Troy asked.

"Yes", She said, looking at the screen. "And... there it is. This is wonderful. You will be giving birth to a boy and a girl. Congradulations, one of each. I'll get the pictures and then come back." She walked out of the room and Troy and I grined at eachother.

"This is just what I've always wanted. I little boy and a little girl. This is wonderful."

"I know. This is wonderful!" Troy told me, kissing me on the lips. "So...", He continued," when do you want to tell everyone?"

"What if we call everyone and invite them over for lunch tommorrow. We can announce it then." I suggested.

"Good idea." He responded as the docter came back into the room with the photos. We thanked her as she handed them to us and then, we left for home. Once we got there, Troy and I called everyone to invite them over, saying that we had an announcement to make.

"What is it?" Taylor asked, curious, on the other side of the line. I had called her last, knowing she would pick for information.

"You'll just have to wait and see." I said teasingly. She let it go and we talked for a bit. After a bit, I glanced at the clock, 6:00pm. "Umm Tay? I have to go help Troy make dinner... Alright. I'll see you tommorrow, bye."

I hung up the phone and walked from the study to the kitchen. As I opened the door, my nose was filled with a delissious odour. I looked over to the stove to see Troy standing in front of it, cooking up a storm.

"What are you making?" I asked Troy in disbelief.

"Well, there is a salad, roast chicken, baked potatoes, and corn on the cob." He replied, pecking me on the cheek before going back to the stove.

"Wow, how long was I talking to Taylor?" I asked.

"About an hour. The chicken is almost ready." He said in a carefree manner. I laughed and decided to set the table. I was walking to the dining room when Troy yelled, "STOP!"

I froze, dead in my tracks, and turned to look at Troy, with a questioning expression on my face.

"What? It's a surprise. Now go sit in the den. I'll come get you when dinner is ready." I looked at him, puzzled. He just smiled and waved me out. I went out, curious as to what he had planned.

Fifteen minutes later, he came into the den, telling me to close my eyes. I did so apprehensively and he took my hand. I was led to the dining room and told to open my eyes. He really out did himself this time. It was a romantic dinner for two with candles, flowers, everything. I smiled to myself, 'Troy is so sweet'.

"Do you like it?" He asked, slightly apprehensive.

"I love it, thank-you." I said kissing him as he pulled out my chair and I sat down. We enjoyed a nice dinner, talking about us and the nurseries, before going to bed, needing rest to prepare for the next day.

The following morning, we both slept in. At 11:00am, I began to stir and Troy, arms around me, began to stir also. We got out of bed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. I got us both some cereal. We ate and then Troy went to get a shower while I started took the stakes and ribs out of the freezer and placed them on the counter. I then wiped the table and headed upstairs to pick out my clothes. I showered after Troy and then dried my hair. He waited for me and then we went down to the kitchen to prepare the dinner.

We decided to make desert first. I took out the things needed and started to make a lemon marangue(?) pie. Meanwhile, Troy started to make a fruit salad. At 1:00pm, we ate a quick lunch before continuing with the preperations.

At five o'clock, I went upstairs to change, the salads, stir fry, and vegetables cooked and warming. When I came downstairs 45 minutes later, I was dressed in a black, nee-high dress, with a bit of make-up and my hair in curls. I looked out the back door to see Troy putting the stakes on the BBQ. He came in and gave me a light, yet passionate, kiss.

"You look wonderful." He said, whan we broke apart.

"Thank-you. Now go get ready before the gang gets here."

At 7:00pm, everyone began to arrive. We talked for a bit before sitting down to dinner. After desert was finished, Troy spoke up.

"We have invited you all here for dinner and to make an announcement. As you all know, Gabi is having a baby. Well, she is not only having one... We are having twins. A boy and a girl."

At this announcement the table broke out into congradulations and questions. By the time we answered them all, it was nearing 1am. It was them that everyone decided to call it a night. We said good-bye to the gang and our parents before turning in ourselves.


	6. The babies

**AN: Thanks for the suggestions for baby names. sorry I took so long to update.**

"TROY!" I yelled from my place on the bed. I was due in any day now and on bed rest. We finished the nurseries a few weeks ago. One had a basketball theme, insisted apon by Troy, for our baby boy. It had orange walls and basketball wallpaper, posters and uniforms from Troy's team and bedding and toys to match. The other had a princess fantasy theme. It had castles, rainbows and unicorns drawn on the walls and a canapy over the crib. It also had fantasy creature toys and bedding to go with the theme. I love the rooms abd I think they'll be perfect.

A minute later, Troy came in the room.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Could you pass me the remote, please?" I asked him sweetly. He nodded his head and took it off the mantle of the fire place and laid it in my hand. I gave him a small kiss, as I turned on the TV. He came to sit next to me on the bed, whatching a movie on ABC. It was Disney and one of my favorites, Beauty and the Beast. After that we just scaned the channels and fell asleep a while later.

At about 4:00am, I awoke to find the bed wet underneath me. My water had broken.

"Troy, wake up. TRoy, wake up. TROY!" He rolled out of bed and onto the floor.

"What is it now Gabi? What do you want at the store?" He asked groggly. I giggled at him. For the last two weeks I had been waking up in the middle of the night with strange cravings, ordering Troy to go get them for me, so this response was not surprising.

"Troy, it's not that. My water broke, the babies are coming." At that, I had to laugh. Troy sprung from the floor and dashed to his closet, so fast he was a blur. The look of shock on his face when he emerged seconds later, was priceless. He had pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed my suitcase that had been packed for a few weeks now. He ran downstairs and I heard the front and car doors open and close. Next thing I knew, he had picked me up and we were on our way to the hospital.

"Are you okay?" He asked me on our way. I had just finished a contraction.

"Yes, I'm alright. There is about 13 minutes in between. Are we almost there?" I asked him.

"Yes, just a few more minutes."

About 5 minutes later, we came to a stop in front of the emergency entrance. Troy helped me out of the car and we walked in. We came to the desk and a few minutes later, I was in a wheelchair, Troy pushing me, following the nurse to a room. There, Troy filled out some paperwork and then called our friends and family from the bedside phone.

"Well", he told me,"they said they would be here soon."

"Good, I want to see them and have them here for this." He kissed my hand that he was holding and we sat in silence until everyone walked in the door 15 minutes later.

Everyone sat in the room with me until it was time to deliver. The nurse pushed me out of the room while Troy went to get his scrubs on.

I was in the hospital for five hours before I held my babies in my arms, and you know what? The pain of birth is definately worth it.

After the babies were cleaned and cheaked by the docter, they were brought out to Troy and I in the room. Everyone was crowded around us, cooing at the babies, as we each held a baby in our arms.

"So what are their names?" My mother asked me. I looked at Troy and smiled. He nodded and I responded.

"Well this one", I said, gesturing to the little girl in my arms," is Rose Mackenzie Bolton."

"And this little man", Troy continued," is Zackary Alexander Bolton."

"Nice names." Everyone offered thier congradulations and left after a while longer.

I looked at Troy and my new children and smiled, thinking of the new life we had just begun and how happy I was that I now had everything I had ever wanted. I had the best husband, new children, a great career and home. This is where I want to be.

'This is perfect.'

the end

AN: This is the end of my story. I hope you like it. Next summer I may write another but You'll have to wait until then. Please Review.


End file.
